loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Rules
LoC is not advertised or promoted as a PVP server. People come here to play, to quest and socialize. It does allow PVP with some very stringent and well defined rules. Some of these rules are still being adapted, but know that if you break the rules, you will be punished and can result in being banned. An active discussion is available currently on the forums at General/General Chat/PVP. The rules posted below come almost verbatim from both the Main Website and the previous LoC2 Wiki. Pickpocketing You may pickpocket monsters freely in LoC, but pick pocketing other Players crosses into PVP rules so please note the information below. * To be able to legally pickpocket other Player Characters, you MUST join the Dark Chapter (rogue’s guild) * Chain pick pocketing is not allowed and there are scripts in place on LoC to cause you to wait 5 seconds before you may use pick pocketing skills again. * Do not select pick pocket multiple times in your queue versus a Player Character. It is permissible with monsters. * It is suggested that Players put single bullets in at least 4 pages of your inventory to lessen the chance a pick pocket gets anything from you. * Many creatures in LoC are able to be pick pocketed. There are even instances where you MUST have the pick pocket skill to be able to defeat a boss. There are plenty of places that thieves can practice your skills on monsters instead of on Player Characters. * Pick pocketing custom items, god forge weapons or ammo and/or tokens is not allowed. * If you get a custom item, god forge weapon or ammo YOU MUST RETURN IT immediately. Player Killing This section is still being defined by the DM Team as there has been an active topic/thread on PVP Rule in the forums at http://www.legendsofchance.net/loc2forums/index.php * Player Killing, PK, is legal, but the party being attacked must be moderate or higher characters. * Killing of low level characters is not tolerated. Where is the challenge in it? You will be banned for breaking this rule. * Although the player wand has a function on it that will tell you who you can legally kill in your area, it may not match up character challenge ratings, so you may want to do some additional research before initiating a fight. *If you have forced a Player Character to respawn, you may not kill them again that reset unless they have opted to attack you. It is ILLEGAL to kill the same player more than one time per reset. Anyone caught repeatedly killing the same Player after they have respawned will be Jailed or otherwise punished by the DM Team. * Once the defending player respawns, the spar is finished unless that player chooses to go back and continue the duel. In this case, the PVP fight restarts again until one player is dead or the fight is called off. If the player who respawns decides not to continue, then the duel is over. This is to ensure that one player is not hunted for an entire reset by the same person or group. * Sending a low level Character into a fight to PURPOSELY get the attackers into Jail or to put a Bounty on their heads is ILLEGAL and a Stern Warning issued with follow up punishment for repeat offenders. Swapping Character To Player Kill * Logging out to get a higher level character to PK a lower level character is ILLEGAL and you risk very severe punishment. NO EXCEPTIONS. Guild Wars * Guild Wars are legal and PK rules above apply unless guild leaders decide to set them aside. It is perfectly possible for guild to have an all out war where anything goes. Disarming * Disarming is legal but you are required to return the items disarmed after the fight has finished. This is due to players mistakenly selling custom items. * Refusal to return a disarmed item after a fight will result in various punishments.